


You created a straight way into my heart

by Kirlena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, post s11 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirlena/pseuds/Kirlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt was for wincestsquared: 'Dean or Sam has an accident, which causes him to lose his legs and be on wheelchair'<br/>Then sammywinchesterspeaks took over, wrote few sentences about it. In the end they both allowed me to write this story. Thank you :)</p>
<p>Sam is taken by Lady Antonia Bevell. When Dean and Mary discover his disappearence, they swear they will find him and get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You created a straight way into my heart

“Sam!” Dean yelled, slowly walking down by the stairs of bunker “I have to tell you something important…”

He stopped when he saw empty bunker. Walking between tables, he noticed a bloody handprint on the wall and few drops of blood on floor.

“Sam!” he screamed, worried and a little bit scared.

“Dean?” his mother was beside him “What’s going on?”

“Sam is gone” he replied, trying to keep is voice from shaking, suddenly remembering similar events from the time when they were hunting werewolves.

“We will find him” she said, somehow reading his face perfectly “We will, I promise”

~~  
“What…?” Sam looked around. He was chained to the chair in the dark room with his shirt gone. His wound was covered in bandage.

“You are awake” someone suddenly said. Something flickered few times and light filled the room from small bulb. Sam narrowed his eyes, slowly adjusting to the brightness in room. He could see the person clearly now. It was the same woman who broke into the bunker, send Cas to Chuck knows where and shot him

“I apologize. I didn’t introduce myself properly. My name is Lady Antonia Bevell and I am British Woman of Letters, true and pure” she continued, as she stepped closer.

 “And you are Sam Winchester, the boy who destroyed the world over and over again. He doesn’t know when to stop, does he?” she smiled, pulling a knife out “And his brother…” she looked at Sam’s angry expression “Sorry. Dead brother. His dead brother, Dean Winchester, is also a very, very bad boy who just didn’t know when to cut all ties with his younger sibling…”

She smiled again “Well. It’s all going to change tonight”

Sam tensed when the knife got closer and narrowed his eyes in pain, when it cut his body.

~~

Dean put a book with loud thud.

“I don’t even know where to start” he admitted, going trough Men of Letters spells. He knew that whoever or whatever took Sam is not going to be nice. Yes, they have admitted to each other that they’re good, but other creatures and people still viewed them as bad guys, enemies.

“Dean” familiar voice called from behind.

Older Winchester turned around. “Cas” he was silent for a moment “I thought you looked out for him”

“I did” he confirmed “When we got here, a woman was standing here. She used the banishing spell. Just now I could return, when the effects of spell are long gone”

“A woman?” million though were running through his head. Hunter? Maybe. But hunters usually didn’t know that angels existed, let alone spells. Woman of Letters. She was Woman of Letters “Damn!”

“Dean?” his mother’s soft voice brought him back “I think I’ve found something” she said, as she pulled opened a book on marked page “Here are all Men of Letters families. There are not only in America, but also in UK and few other European and Asian countries” she gave book to her son “They haven’t been updated of course, but there are few families who have strict rules and values, that they follow and even eliminate other members of Men of Letters” she pointed at one tree “This family for example. They have the most strict rules and it is even written here ‘eliminating other members’”

Dean closed the book. “Pack your bags. We are going to Great Britain”

~~

Sam took a deep breath. It was dark in the room again, but he had a feeling that Antonia would return soon. He moved on the chair a little, trying to find the weaknesses.

“You aren’t trying to escape, are you Winchester?” he stopped when he heard her voice.

He stayed silent.

“Well” the light was back on. She moved closer. This time she was holding two buzzing black sticks “Let the fun begin”

~~

They were both standing in front of big house. Not wanting to waste precious minutes, Dean knocked and the called.  They didn’t have to wait long. Few seconds later young woman opened.

“Yes?” she said smiling.

Mary wanted to speak, but Dean was faster “Are you that bitch who took my brother?”

Woman was shocked “What?”

“Don’t pretend to be stupid” he said “Are you?”

Her face was calm “I don’t know what are you talking about, Sir”

“Of course” he smiled “I apologize, we have wrong number”

He turned around, catching his mother’s surprised expression. “But” he turned around, as woman was about to close the door “Not it this case”

He quickly pushed the door, finding himself inside. Woman tried to fight back, but spending all the times with books didn’t help her. Her body fell to the ground, blood leaking from her head onto the clean floor. Dean stepped over her body.

“Sam!” he screamed, looking around.

After few minutes of searching he found the right door. Opening or rather destroying them, he started going down the long stairs, his mother following him. The room was dark, but Dean could still see that besides him and his Mom there was someone else.

He flickered the light on and the view of his brother shocked him. Dean stood frozen for a few minutes, but then he moves faster than light.

“Sammy, oh God Sammy” he murmured, slowly brushing his unconscious brother’s hair from his face. His face was all in deep, dark and fresh bruises and cuts. His whole body was cut like ribbons. The worst were his legs. Cut and from what Dean could see, even electrocuted.

He looked at his mother. She also looked shocked and really worried.

“We need to get him to hospital” Dean finally said, his voice shaking.

~~

“What can you say, Doctor?” asked Mary when she finally saw man in white coat. She looked at her son. Dean was sitting on white chair, his head in hands.

“I must admit, it’s bad” man answered “He lost a lot of blood, his whole body must have received big amount of pain. We successfully finished the surgery” he took a deep breath “But there is one thing I am really worried about. His legs. They seem fine when you look at them, but closer examinations showed damage. Now, I cannot say how big this damage is until Sam wakes up”

Mary nodded “Thank you, Doctor Masters”

“You can see him now. He’s resting in room 15” he smiled a little bit, nodded to Dean who was now standing up, and walked away.

Dean didn’t waste any time. In few minutes he found himself in the room, looking at his brother’s pale, unmoving, sleeping form. He sat down to the chair near him.

“It’s okay. It’s alright. I’m right here. I’m right here” he whispered, running circles with his thumb on Sam’s hand.

Mary watched her boys. It was amazing and incredible that despite everything that happened they were close and had each other.

“He is going to be fine, Dean” she said, trying really hard to believe in that.

“Yeah” he answered, not taking his eyes away from Sam. He didn’t really believe that either.

~~

Sam woke up about an hour ago, spending nearly one week sleeping. Since then Doctors were in his room all the time, asking questions and checking if everything was alright.

“Sam, could you please move your toes?” Doctor Masters asked. When for a minute nothing happened, Doctor repeated his question.

“I’m trying” Sam answered.

Man only nodded and wrote something down in his notepad. In the same moment, Mary and Dean, who didn’t want to leave his brother again, returned from their coffee break.

“It’s good that you are both back” he started “I have few things to talk with you about”

Dean, listening to Doctor’s words immediately returned to Sam’s side and smiled a little bit, taking his brother’s hand into his own.

“I will just go straight to it” he continued, taking a deep breath “I am afraid Sam might not walk again”

Everyone went silent for a moment. Dean squeezed harder Sam’s hand, slowly taking in what just Doctor said.

“What do you mean?” he wanted to ask the same question, but his mother was faster.

“It means that my speculations were true” Doctor Masters looked at his patient. Sam was looking at the window and the world behind it. His brothers was holding his hand, slowly tracing circles, looking at their joined hands. Doctor started even wondering if they even were brothers “Sam will have to use a wheelchair from now on”

~~

Few weeks passed. It was hard to adjust at first, but everyone supported each other. Sam made Dean promise he would not made stupid deals of any sorts again. God and Amara where Chuck knows were. Castiel  couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t strong as he used to be and the damage done by Antonia was too big.

“Sam” Dean said, looking at his brother sitting behind the table.

“Yeah?” he looked up at his brother.

“Could you please close your eyes?” he asked and waited until Sam did so. He waved to his Mom. She moved, holding a little brown puppy in her arms. His tail was moving all the time. Thankfully he wasn’t barking or making noises.

Puppy was placed on Sam’s lap.

“You can open them now” Dean said, smiling. Mary disappeared soon after, giving her sons privacy.

He could say that he hasn’t seen his brother smile like that in a really long time. He had happy tears in his eyes, saying ‘thank you’ over and over again. Dean also smiled and moved to his brother, suddenly connecting their lips together. They looked at each other shocked. Sam first broke the surprised mask and smiled, kissing Dean again.

Puppy was wiggling in Sam’s lap, breaking their kisses by licking Dean’s face. They both laughed.

It might have been an end of something, but at the same time beginning of something completely new and exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I am sorry for any mistakes made in this story.


End file.
